Tango at Twilight
by Blooming Cosmo
Summary: One night...one dance...and all of a sudden there seems to be only one girl on his mind. MIMATO


****

MimiKitty: Hey people! Another story…hehehehhe ::looks at all the other stories that are incomplete:: Don't blame me…blame MTV for filling my mind with more ideas! Well yea…if it wasn't made clear I'm making it clear now! THIS IS A MIMATO FIC!! If you don't like don't read! If your interested then keep reading ^-^!! Yea so don't review saying stuff like 'get over it…Sorato won!' cause I don't give a damn about that…Mimato is still cool in my opinion. Besides Sora and Tai belong together…not only that, but Sora and Matt obviously don't like each other considering that Matt decided to become a damn astronaut! Come on nothing says I hate you more then traveling to Mars ^___^!! Mimi would have had a better chance if those damn producers didn't send her to America lmao. Any way enough of my rambling…I get carried away when I see people dissing mimato fics especially when they specify that the fic is a mimato…morons…!

****

Disclaimer: Okay! Let's make this short…so people can read story…I don't own digimon…if I did I would have made the ending make more sense at least!

****

~*~Tango at Twilight~*~ 

Chapter 1: Care to Dance

The music continued to blast within the tiny steamy bar. Sweat dripped down the bodies that moved to the raging beats. The music began to die down, but the party was far from over. A figure sitting on a stool close to the bar finished his second drink and slowly lifted his head to view the time.

'It's twelve again…' he told himself as he brought his head down along for pieces of his blond hair to fall in front of his ice blue eyes. "Hey Bartender…" he spoke over the music. 

"Yes Mr. Ishida?" the tall man said rushing to the blonde. 

"Another drink…" he mumbled.

"Of course," the man said grabbing the empty glass and filling it with the same substance.

"Here…" the blonde said as he pulled a random bill out of his pocket and handing it to the bartender.

The tall man looked at the bill in his hand and then to the figure that had now turned his chair around to get a better view of the random people dancing in the facility. Without a word the bartender left his side and took the large sum of money he now held in his hand to a better place.

Yamato's ice blue eyes became entranced by the moving bodies before him. It seemed to just be another night. Another night to get away from his hectic life and let loose. He brushed a few of the stray strands of golden hair away from his eyes, but was a bit annoyed when he noticed a cool wind blow into the bar, blowing the strands back in his eyes. The blonde's head turned towards the entrance of the door and his eyes became fixed on the person who entered. It was strange to see people still flooding the bar at this hour, but it became more odd seeing someone new entering the bar at this time of night. He kept his eyes on the woman who caught his attention. Her honey colored hair bounced steadily as she made her way towards the bar. Every part of her made his blood rush to his head as he became hypnotized by the way her body moved towards him. He controlled himself as best he could when he noticed her sitting next to him

"Bartender!" she exclaimed over the raging music.

'Her voice is even hypnotic,' Yamato told himself as he was further entranced by the mysterious girl. 

"Martini please," she told him sweetly, the bartender wasting no time to deliver the drink she ordered.

'And why the hell is such an innocent girl like her in such a hell like this?' the blonde asked himself as he brought his glass to his lips and sipped the refreshing liquid. 

He noticed the girl beside him drawing her attention to him. He stopped staring at his drink and made eye contact with the girl. Ice blue pierced her warm chocolate colored eyes, both eyes intensifying. The girl turned her head away from his eyes and stared at the dance floor once again. He followed her gaze to the bodies that continued to dance, but was brought back to her chocolate brown eyes when he felt a small delicate hand fall over his own. The soft touch of her hand burned and tingled against his own, and drove him wild with desire. She gave him a dazzling smile and began to yank him to the dance floor.

"Come on…dance with me…" she said seductively.

He was a mere puppet now. She dragged him and he followed her through the mass of dancing people. When she finally stopped, she turned to look back at the man she had taken from the bar. A new song played, completely different from what he was normally used to listening at the bar. The mysterious woman grabbed his hand and placed it at her hip and placed her own on his shoulder. She grabbed his free hand and let the beats of the music lead them. It was a slow song at first, strings and accordion playing softly. They both held each other tightly, his fingers tingling as they rested comfortably at her exposed side. She moved him to the side a few steps and then she brought one knee up to his side and slowly leaned into him. She pushed away from him unwillingly, but kept a firm grip on his hand as the music began to pick up some speed. She spun into him he flicked his wrist to spin her out, finally getting an idea of how this was going to go. She danced as if entranced by the hypnotic sounds blasting from the loud speakers. His mind couldn't understand how such an innocent girl could dance so seductively, but he loved her every movement regardless. He watched how her hips moved in time with the beat, but was brought back to gazing in her eyes as the music began to slow again and her hand found its way to his face. His face burned at her touch and he was shocked to find himself blushing. She led him for the remainder of the dance, but she as well was in her own world feeling comfortable in the presence of this strange new man. She danced close to him not wanting this song to end, but she recognized the finally beats playing and she wasted no time pushing her small body against his firm chest as the final beats ended. Even as the next song was beginning they held that position for a while, both breathing heavily and both being driven crazy by the others touch. 

"Your not a bad dancer," she finally said, still breathing heavily.

"Neither are you," he said softly.

She looked at her watch and panic took over as she realized the time. She reluctantly pulled away from him and began to walk towards the door. Yamato could hardly believe that she was walking away from him, so he ran after the girl who took his breath away. He pushed through the crowd that seemed to be purposely standing in his way. He finally made it through and grabbed the girl's hand. The girl turned around to face him with a startled look.

"How could you just leave me like that?" the blonde said in a hurt tone.

"I have to go…" she said sadly turning away from him.

"And your just going to leave me here wondering who the hell you are?" he said getting her to look back into his eyes. 

"You're right…how rude to just drag you over there and not even tell you who I am…" she said as a small smile replaced her startled look. 

Yamato looked at her with a bit of confusion as she leaned over to him and began to whisper softly in his ear.

"My name is Mimi…" she uttered simply leaving the blonde in a daze.

He noticed her lean away from him, but could still feel her soft voice tickling his ear. The smell of strawberries seemed to overcome the horrible smell of smoke that hung in the air. He couldn't move after she leaned away from him. He wanted to grab her and take her away with him, but something inside of him let her leave the bar. He saw her turn around one last time and smile reassuringly at him. The blonde could hardly help but smile at her as she stepped out of the bar. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the note that was stuffed into his pocket. 

__

Tomorrow

Same time

Outside of the bar.

He read the note three or more times finally realizing that this encounter wasn't a dream. He smiled with more confidence this time knowing that this wouldn't be the last time he'd see Mimi.

****

MimiKitty: And that's the end of that chapter. Pretty intense and confusing right? Well as all readers know the story will continue in due time, and then you won't be confused anymore. Oh yea and if you had a hard time picturing the dance, just picture the beginning of the Objection Tango video by Shakira…that should help if I didn't explain the dance well enough…hehehe….^-^. Yea comments and constructive criticism are all accepted, but if I find a review that tells me this story sucks because it's a mimato God help you (just joking). If your going to tell me this story sucks at least give me a good reason. I'll continue this story just as long as someone out there can stand my crappy writing lol. Well I'm outtie! Thanks for reading!


End file.
